


I will always find you

by magicisrealforme



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 03, i'll add more tags as i move along, the monster doesnt take eliot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicisrealforme/pseuds/magicisrealforme
Summary: Eliot Waugh has been through a lot. And just recently, his friends and him got fucked over by the Library and the Dean of his school. For some reason though, he remembers. And it's up to him to find his friends and tear the library a new one.





	1. prologue

Eliot Waugh has enough experience for more than two lifetimes. As a young teenager, he accidentally killed someone, discovered magic was real, developed multiple drug addictions and fucked a shit ton of men. All in like five years.

Then he met Margo. And suddenly his world had a new and understanding and bitchy light. They got along like oil and fire. They just fit. And life went on.

He became the king of parties at Brakebills University, and had a semi-average GPA. He learned useful spells. He developed a mysterious and enticing mask.

Everything got turned on its head when he met Quentin Coldwater. It wasn’t just that Quentin was cute and high-key depressed. Quentin Coldwater was a breath of fresh air in a sea of pessimist magicians. He believed in magic. In Eliot. He was a fun puppy tofollow around.

Unfortunately, being Quentin’s friend brought along a lot of problems and responsibility. Specifically Beast type problems and responsibilities. Then somehow, in a weird but somehow unsurprising turn of events, Fillory. But somehow it was all worth it. The new life, new kingdom, new friends. A hopeful turn of events in the lives of some really messed up people.

Then magic got shat over. Quite literally. A god shat over the source of all magic and fucked every single plan that might have actually fixed at least one thing in their fucked up lives.

Eliot’s not bitter.

After some deal with fairies, an unfortunately lost baby/wife (and eye), having to return back to Fillory after being banished by a mad god, magic came back full-time. Everything was sorta kinda fine. Until a few minutes later when Ember died and Quentin killed Umber.And the gods killed magic.

 

Eliot might be a little bitter. 

 

Then begun the epic quest of heroes and disappointment, the quest for the seven keys to bring back magic. Brought to you by the same depressed fucker that led them into Fillory and the Beast. The quest led them up and down and ass backwards. But it also led Eliot and Quentin to the most important thing they have in their hearts. Rupert Coldwaugh.

In a quest for the third key, the time key, Eliot and Quentin landed in the past, with no foreseeable due date. So little by little, they started building their life together. Arielle, who Eliot lovingly called Peaches, came along and joined them. Peaches brought life to their son, Rupert.

Rupert Coldwaugh was everything. He was mischievous, like Arielle, thoughtful, like Quentin, and loyal, like Eliot. His first words were mos and pa. Arielle believes Rup was trying to say mosaic, but Quentin and Eliot always assured her that he was calling to her. Unfortunately, not long after Rupert was born, Arielle passed away. Just like that. No magic to cure her.

So Eliot and Quentin stayed and raised Rupert together. They all slept in the same bed until Rupert got too big, visited the village every five days. Eliot taught Rupert how to grow certain types of fruits, then Quentin fell in love with him a little bit more. They were happy, they were a family.

But time kept passing. The mosaic showed no indication of actually giving them a key, but they carried on. Rupert got married and had his own kids. Eliot and Quentin kept working.

The last thing Eliot remembers from his other life is how happy he was that he lived his life with Quentin. Not his boyfriend, but his partner. His soulmate. After that, according to Quentin, Eliot died. And that was that.

Obviously, they remembered after. And everything was the same between Quentin and Eliot, but somehow different. They were more comfortable and intimate with each other. They shared secret kisses when they could. And being separated hurt much more than usual.

Quest went on, they got they keys, saved and got rid of the fairies, went to the Castle at the End of the World, and killed what would have been another foe. Because everyone knew that Eliot couldn’t be without Quentin. Not when they were beginning their second lifetime together. 

But Alice Quinn fucked up.

That Eliot was bitter about.

She destroyed the keys right in front of their very eyes. She thought she could be the one to decide that magic shouldn’t exist.

Oh yeah, also Julia was a goddess now. So she came back. Basically lost her powers bringing the keys back, and when they put them in, the fucking Library showed up with the Dean. Talk about unpredictable. They siphoned magic for themselves, and gave everyone potions to make them forget who they are and to give them new identities.

But somehow, Eliot didn’t forget. He remembers everything. And that’s where this story begins. Eliot is in a separate quest, all by himself, to find the people he loves. He just hopes he can be strong enough to find everyone.


	2. Oh, hey Margo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Janet

Eliot entered the InStyle Fashion building at 5 pm with a lot of anxieties and barely any hope. He had finally found one of his old friends, and funnily enough, it was Margo. Or Janet Pluchinsky, editor of InStyle Fashion website, international. And even though he wasn’t happy with the Library for how they fucked his gang over, he was proud of his Bambi. She didn’t even need magic to be royally amazing. Her attitude and her lack of two shits was magic enough.

Eliot, after some illusion magic, managed to convince Margo’s secretary that he was a famous Swedish designer and absolutely had to meet with Janet freaking Pluchinsky. And that was who he was going to see now.

The elevator dinged and Eliot found himself in modern office, with no cubicles and sleek white desks. Margo’s secretary, a tall man named Kyle, was there to greet him. And he seemed pretty nervous.

“Um, hi! You must be Eliot! My name is Kyle, and I’m Ms. Pluchinsky’s assistant. Sorry. Secretary. Thank you so much for coming. Janet and I really love your work.”

Eliot had to admit, he was really fucking good at illusion spells. He convinced this poor idiot that he actually had a fashion line, and that it was somehow good. Although now that he thought about it, if he did make a fashion line, it would definitely be amazing. Oh well, he’ll leave that for another day.  
Eliot walked up to Kyle and shook his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Eliot Hanson. I’m here to meet with Janet?”

“Right this way, sir. By the way, Miss Janet can be a little aggressive at times, but usually, that means she likes you.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Eliot smiled and walked towards the office door, leaving a confused Kyle behind.

He had read up on the successful career of Janet Pluchinsky, #7 on Forbes 30 under 30 and one of the 10th most influential women in business according to Time. Margo was highly successful and is looking incredibly happy conquering the world. Which just made what Eliot was about to do 100 times more difficult. Margo, even though she had been placed in the position she was in, was happy. He didn’t know if she was going to be happy with what he was about to do.

But at the same time, he knew Margo wouldn’t want him to be alone. 

He could see Margo standing in her office and drinking a coffee. The office walls were made of glass, stylized for the modern millennial she was. She looked as commanding and Queenly as always. His Bambi. 

Eliot took a deep breath and opened the office door. It was now or never.  
-  
Janet Pluchinsky was having the weirdest afternoon of her life. She was in her office waiting for a designer that had organized a meeting to work with her. According to Kyle, he was an amazing designer and is loved heavily by young social media using teenagers. Personally, she didn’t give a rat’s ass about what was probably a mediocre designer she hadn’t even heard of, but Kyle said he was also gay, and they wanted more people to include for the Pride issue.

However, when the man got here he looked eerily familiar. For some reason, she wanted to go up to him and hug him and ask him where his boyfriend was. Which, whoa, came absolutely out of nowhere. She barely felt that for her own parents.

It got weirder when they actually met.

Eliot Hanson. For some reason, the last name felt weird to her. Kind of out of place, she thought. Anyways, Eliot walked in with an air of fear and respect. That part didn’t surprise her. She was very used to other people being automatically scared and aroused by her presence. 

“Hello. I know you don’t know who I am, but I know who you are. I’m Eliot.”

Margo was a little shocked by his words and bluntness. “Of course I know who you are. Heck, I know why you’re here—“. 

“You do? Oh my god Bambi, I missed you so much.” Eliot walked up to her and tried putting his arms around her, but when he was a foot away Margo put her hands up in surprise.

“What the fuck are you doing? Did you just call me Bambi? Do I look like a gay, orphaned deer?”

Eliot completely deflated. “Oh, I just, thought you said you knew who I was. Do you?”

“Yeah, you twat. You’re the gay, Swedish designer who’s doing the Pride Issue. Now what the fuck kind of game are you playing at?”

-

Eliot had fucked up. He saw Margo and she said the words I and Know and You too close together for him to actually think for a goddamned second and just tried going in for a hug. He didn’t know what do now. She looked mad and, knowing Bambi, if he answered wrong she would probably take out a gun and shoot him.

“Oh yeah. Sorry,” he tried to apologize as sincerely as possible, “you just remind me so much of my dead friend.”

“Who was named Bambi?”

“Uhh. Yes.”

Eliot looked out through the window and saw the sun beginning to go down, meaning the spell could finally take place.

He looked at Margo in the eye and, while raising his hands to begin the memory retrieval spell, just told her three words.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic ive written in years and i kinda wanted to put it out there so i'll have something to force me to finish it. hope you stay lol


End file.
